tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Julian
Julian is a muse who interacts with Bella Sirius and acts as her magical inspiration. He guided Bella during her time travelling with the fellowship in Remon in 1000 AE. After the Yamatians invaded Remon and the fellowship fell apart, Julian helped Bella and Fehr Sirius locate Banthon Sirius but ended up in a dormant state after Banthon's passing. He awoke again in 1017 AE when the young bard Arcturius sung a song of power which affected Bella's aura magically. Biography Early Years Julian is a muse who was created by the elven bard Banthon Sirius to guide his daughter Bella Sirius while he left to seek for the Ancient Wisdom. Julian initially appeared as an infant, but by 1000 AE he had grown to resemble a man in his 20s. He became Bella's companion and inspiration although the two tended to have a somewhat heated relationship due to Julian's snarky banter. Bella grew worried when her father hadn't returned after a year had passed, so she set out to search for him and the Ancient Wisdom he had spoken of. Julian, who was bound to her, accompanied her on this journey. Distreyd Era Searching for Answers Bella and Julian ended up in Remonton where they witnessed a battle between two groups of people: a random assortment of people as well as a gang of thugs. After the battle had ended, she befriended several of the people who had defended themselves and learned that they were Refan d'Zarnagon, Wygar Sleetfort, Daventhalas de Mont Hault, Leon Alcibiates, Abel Highwind Tanya and Mori'sul Agara. Bella, seeing that this group was fighting for a good cause, asked to join them since she believed it'd be safer to travel in numbers and they might help her locate her father faster. Julian disagreed with her and claimed nothing good would come out of socializing with them. When Bella retorted this and claimed Julian was still young for a muse to fully understand wisdom in others, Julian got angry and briefly left her side to think things through. The muse later rejoined the party as he was still bound to Bella and needed to take care of her as per Banthon's request. He didn't stop snarking at them, especially Refan, as he noticed that Bella was attracted to the thief. The group eventually ended up splitting up in a storm while they were on their way to Fragnar. Bella and Julian accompanied Daven and Refan while the rest ended up on a different path. They witnessed Refan facing and eventually killing Jessica, an old thief friend of his who had been brainwashed by a dark cleric named Zarnagon. Julian came to sympathize with their new travelling companions as he spent more time with them, seeing potential in their respective stories and how Bella could be inspired by their tales to create high art. By the time the group reached Fragnar, Refan found out that his kidnapped mentor Sullena had been slain by Zarnagon who had left a mocking message behind. The thief nearly went insane from grief as he kept losing more and more friends to the dark cleric who had entered his life so suddenly. Bella did her best to comfort him while Julian saw the relationship between the two deepen, and he occasionally teased Bella about her feelings for Refan which Bella vehemently denied. By this time a new member joined their group: a young thief named Fehr who had a history with Banthon. He provided Bella and Julian with important information about Banthon's moments and how they had been attacked by someone while seeking the Ancient Wisdom. Changing Times The group spent time in Fragnar trying to figure out if the Clergy of Mardük was manipulating the Fragnarian nobles to financially back up a sizable anti-elven movement which was heating things up between elves and men. Bella also used the opportunity to chat more with Fehr, taking him under her wing while learning more about her father's mission. They ended up being successful in rooting out the clergy by the time the rest of the party members had reached the city. Mori'sul exposed the corruption within the Provisional Government, essentially beginning a campaign against anyone with anti-elven views as it turned out how deeply involved the clergy had been behind the happenings in Fragnar. Bella found new evidence about her father and decided to seek him out with Julian and Fehr. By this time Refan had begun his own investigations about Zarnagon's whereabouts so he didn't join their mission. The Yamatian Invasion took place soon after, and Remon was conquered in its weakened state. Fehr took Bella to safety from the furious Yamatian soldiers, and they located Banthon who was in bad shape, which was one of the reasons they chose not to continue the journey with their fellowship comrades. They took Banthon to safety and learned that Banthon hadn't been able to recover the Ancient Wisdom and that he didn't remember anything about the mysterious person who had attacked him or what had happened afterwards. Fehr and Bella lived as Banthon's apprentices and focused on learning the bardic Craft away from Yamatian eyes until Banthon finally passed away in his sleep. The death affected not only the pair but also Julian as well as the old elven bard had been his father through magic. Julian, sad and angry that he hadn't been able to help Bella save Banthon in time, went into a deep depression, also affected by Bella's sadness over her father's passing which reflected on the muse's psyche and made him manifest to her less often. Having lost the one who had mattered much to them, Bella and Fehr ended up relying on each other more and more and thus eventually grew closer until they finally fell in love and married. Fehr supported Bella all these years, guiding her even when things looked bleak, and took her surname after they'd been wed. They heard nothing about their former comrades and assumed that their friends had perished to Yamatian blades when Remoners had tried to unsuccessfully defend their homeland against the invading Yamatian army. When things got rough in Remon during the Great War and Cataclysm when the Grand Alliance rose and fell, the pair relocated to Reign in Libaterra where they set up a safe haven, the ''Crafty Crow, for those less fortunate in life. The inn was inspired in part by the tales Bella had heard from Refan about the famous inn Fool's Haven and was funded by the Siriuses' Libaterran business partner Thorn Stronghelm. Godslayer Era Julian awoke from his dormant state akin to a deep slumber when the young bard Arcturius tried to awaken the comatose Bella by singing a song of power from the Lebenslied tome. The two ended up talking to one another, and Arcturius, although confused and scared by the muse's sudden appearance, asked for his help in awakening the sleeping elfess. With the information provided by Julian, and a chance encounter with nymphs and faerfolc, Arcturius eventually returned to Bella and managed to wake her up with one of the songs found in the Lebenslied tome. Julian was overjoyed seeing Bella regain her consciousness and thanked Arcturius for what he had done. Aliases and Nicknames ; Muse : What he's often called. Appearance He's a very slender, pale man with golden hair and fairy-like qualities. Personality and Traits Julian likes to talk a lot and has a snarky attitude, but beneath his teasing exterior is a muse who wishes well for Bella. He acted independently from Bella despite being tied to her and knew a great deal more than her although later on he relented and began revealing more of her father's secrets to her. Powers and Abilities As a muse he can appear and disappear at will. He can never quite walk the earth like familiars do and tends to float just above ground whenever he appears. He has limited magical abilities, but his greatest gift is inspiring his mistress and bards in general to write songs and make bards express themselves via various artistic means. Relationships Arcturius Although the first meeting between Arcturius and Julian was less than ideal, the two eventually got along. Julian asked for Arcturius's help to revive Bella, realizing the boy was a bard, and did his best to inspire him. Arcturius used Julian's knowledge and eventually succeeded in his task, making Julian thank Arcturius for everything he had done. Banthon Sirius Banthon helped bring Julian into existence although the detals of how remain unknown. He tasked Julian to look after Bella and help inspire him until his return, and Julian did as Banthon had told him. Bella Sirius Bella and Julian were often at odds and clashed about artistic issues and otherwise with Julian often lecturing Bella about the world and her father. However, deep down the two cared for each other as an artist and muse often do, and Julian wanted to keep Bella safe from harm. See also *Arcturius *Banthon Sirius *Bella Sirius *Muse Category:Characters Category:Muses Category:Remon Category:Third Age